A Thing of Beauty
by IMSLES
Summary: There had been one woman he loved, truly loved. Creating a reminder of her he hoped to bring back some of what he'd lost.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A THING OF BEAUTY

He looked upon her beauty, smiling at all the joy she brought to him. He recalled every caress across her smooth body. He marvelled that something that could feel so soft cold be strong and hard enough to withstand any storm.

Looking upon her majesty he wondered about the pleasure he would experience with her beneath him. He could vividly imagine the feel of her rocking and swaying as she was powered by the winds. He would control the lines, but she'd fight for the dominance.

She was sturdy, of that he had no doubts. He would trust her to carry him across any ocean and deliver him safely to any shore.

He watched her enter into the water. Her grace and gentleness much like that of her namesake beguiling her strength to every man's eye that fell upon her. To him the sound of the tide lapping at her sides was a distant echo of their hearts beating as one.

Tonight he would join her and be as one again. Her power would be set free for him to explore, under his own touch. He would lead her to their destination by the light of the moon. He would watch the lunar reflection as it would shimmer on the water. Its pull being the drawing force that mirrored that of their love, once as strong.

He'd crafted others before her, but they paled dramatically in comparison. There was only one other that he had deemed seaworthy. That had been the "Kelly". She unfortunately, much like his little girl, had met a tragic fate. Both destroyed too early in life.

But this- his "Shannon" would stand the tests of all time. For he would always be here to protect her and watch over her. Tonight would be the night to test her on the water. He considered if there was anyone that should accompany him. Only one other person in his life had loved Shannon.

Jack. His father. A half smile appeared at the thought of his father. It had been a more natural response lately. Too many years had been lost due to stubbornness and hard feelings between the two men. Still the voyage was almost too intimate to invite his father along.

There was currently no one special in his life. Hadn't been anyone truly special since Shannon, despite his three failed marriages, various women he dated and Jenny. Jenny was one that could've been something special, if not for the complexities of their careers. She wanted to move ahead, while he liked being in the field. She'd made it. He may have been knocked back momentarily when she reappeared in his life as his boss, but he was proud of her.

Shaking off thoughts of his past, Special Agent Gibbs turned to leave. He needed to get back to the navy yard and lead his team at NCIS. They were a good group of investigators; each with a special talent that helped to balance their responsibilities and make them the top MCRT in D.C.

He had much to be proud of. Maybe he would reward them with a sailing outing. Tonight perhaps?

The day had been a long one. A case came in an hour before they were set to call it a day. Worse it was a case that involved the FBI. Worse yet, Gibbs was ordered by his director to allow the Feds to control the investigation.

He let his team go after all the processing had been done. They were more than willing to let their rival agents do the interviews and leg work. Gibbs had a meeting with both directors and his counterpart, Fornell.

Tony took Tim aside figuring this was the opportune time to put his plan into action. The two agents wanted to do something special for their boss.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A THING OF BEAUTY

Ch 2

"I don't think this is a very good idea," Tim whispered nervously to Tony.

"Quiet down Probie. It's fine. He'll never know it was us. Imagine his surprise though. It's perfect!" Tony's eyes glimmered in the darkness, the security lights casting the only illumination.

Everything was eerily quiet. The only sounds the lapping of water as the gentle waves met against the hulls of the boats docked along the pier and the distant ringing of a buoy marker unseen out in the water.

The two NCIS agents made their way cautiously along the wooden pier looking for the craft that belonged to their boss. It was a two-masted craft, so Tony figured it would be easy enough to identify.

Flashing a pen light along the name painted along the side, Tony slapped the younger man on the back. "Her it is McMatey. I told you I could find it.

"Okay, we found it, but I still say this is far from a good idea. Gibbs hand made this the way he wanted it. What makes you think he'd want to add something at this point?"

"Look Tim," Tony put his hands on McGee's shoulders and looked into his eyes. I'm just going to upgrade it a little. That's what you're here for."

Shaking his head and wondering how he let himself get roped into another one of Tony's crazy schemes, Tim couldn't help but notice how the pride of Gibbs' basement appeared more majestic when compared to the more modern manufactured vessels along side it. Still this was 'Gibbs', not those most modern of men who lived to keep up with the times. Maybe there was a way to do Tony's bidding, but keep the classic look Gibbs appreciated.

Looking around the deck of the boat, Tim found the ideal lace to install Tony's surprise for Gibbs. Tim did agree that their boss could get some use out of it, even if he wasn't used to using technology.

Once they had it hooked up in a place hidden from view, they looked around and nodded their mutual approval.

"How will he know what it is?" Tim asked. "Unless one of us is with him to explain it to him." Tim wasn't volunteering himself that was for sure. As far as he was concerned Gibbs sought privacy out on the water and wouldn't be looking for a couple of shipmates.

"Leave it to me, McGee," Tony assured his young partner. "I'll take care of it. You did your part."

That settled they made their way back to the parking lot. As they were opening the doors they heard and spied Gibbs coming their way. Too late to make a get away they each tried to think of a plausible reason to be out there.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A THING OF BEAUTY

Ch 3

Gibbs jumped from his car to greet them. "You got my messages? Great! Let's go," he began to walk out toward his boat.

Shrugging and sharing a look between them they followed not sure what exactly the message they missed had been. When they reached the boat Gibbs was already preparing to sail her out. They clambered aboard still wondering what laid ahead of them.

"Grab those lines for me DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered, but in a gentler manner than Tony had heard before.

"Sure thing Boss," he answered doing what he was told.

Tim was already feeling seasick and they hadn't even moved yet. His nerves were frayed and his eyes kept drifting to where they had hidden their surprise.

"Come on McGee. I'll help you get your sea legs. Take hold of this wile I make some adjustments," Gibbs handed him some lines. Tim was stunned at the transformation of his normally no nonsense boss into a, well what he could only describe as exuberant sailor.

Tim couldn't help but smile at the man's enthusiasm. While he gripped the line he watched Gibbs in his element. Every move he made was like a dance, not that he would ever voice that comparison. This was definitely Gibbs' thing. He was truly hoping they hadn't ruined it.

Once the sails were up and the boat was moving at a steady pace through the water, Gibbs relaxed and enjoyed the sensation he had been anticipating.

"I'm glad you boys could join me. I wasn't sure I'd want any company tonight," Gibbs regarded his younger agents. They seemed to be a little off from their normally bantering selves. The case had been a bit harsh and asking them out of the blue to meet him out here had to have spun them for a loop. He knew McGee didn't have much experience on boats, one of the reasons he'd decided to ask him along. Maybe that was the reason for his unease. DiNozzo's? Who could ever know with him?

As silence surrounded them a high-pitched beeping could be heard. At first it was intermittent, but as they sailed along it grew increasingly more persistent. Tim and Tony looked at each other wide-eyed.

"What is that?' Gibbs' eyes searched around the deck unaware of his agents' silent exchange. When he looked at them he sensed they knew something. "What did you two do?" he asked directly.

"You see Boss…" Tony began sheepishly.

"No I don't see DiNozzo. Where is it? And what is it?" he demanded.

Tim decided to speak up hoping to make it seem less drastic than it sounded. "It's a surprise," he shrugged one shoulder.

Gibbs turned his glare toward McGee. "Success. I'm surprised."

Tim moved to the wooden bench and lifted the seat to show his boss what was making the noise. "It's a fish locator. We know how much you like to fish, especially at night and this would help you find the ideal locations," Tim explained hoping Gibbs wouldn't be too upset.

Gibbs took a peek inside and saw the blips showing the schools of fish below them. He looked up sternly asking, "You don't think I know how to find fish out here, McGee?"

"Sure you do, Boss. Tim and I just wanted to give you something you'd enjoy," Tony broke in taking Gibbs' focus off his partner who released a breath when Gibbs turned to Tony.

"I enjoy my boat. Did I ask for any additions?"

"No, Boss. We just…" Tony flustered.

"You just wanted to do something nice?" Gibbs finally broke his scowl and smirked. "And I appreciate it."

Tim and Tony both smiled relieved that their boss was pleased.

"But boys," Gibbs caught their attention.

"Yeah Boss," they said in unison.

"Don't EVER touch my boat again." He gave them each a light smack to their heads.

"Right," they nodded.

"Now let's get out some gear and do some fishing," he ordered beginning to settle the sails to keep them in the prime location. As Tim and Tony gathered the poles, Gibbs shook his head smiling. His 'Shannon' was bringing him happiness and family once again.


End file.
